dynastyofdungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily Pearl
Emily Pearl Skull Captain In the inner seas of Edenea, between the Eastern and Western continents and on the Eastern shores lies the province of Blacksails bay, where adventurers may find the city of Canon-Cove. Canon-Cove is a rough city built on the waters of the Ocean so the ships that dock there can dock easily. The cove is often locked inside a thick mist or fog and a dim light can usually guide towards the nearest tavern, or in the case of the unfortunate, their untimely death down a narrow alleyway. Canon-Cove is home to the vilest humans alive in Edenea, the pirates. The pirates are willing to recruit any race to aid them on their expeditions and plunders. There are very few provinces of Edenea that aren’t directly affected by the pirates in some way. Most races and provinces will trade with the pirates, perhaps be at war with the pirates or even having been plundered by the pirates. During the day on Canon-Cove, drunks can be found and pirates (usually human, but possibly from any race) are found gambling, fighting and stealing from each other. The docks bring chaos, riches, opportunity, evil, greed, apathy and any emotion generally considered heartless. Running between the legs of the pirates while they stumble with their peg-legs or in their drunken stupor, was a young Emily Pearl, carving a youth out of the most heartless place in Blacksails Bay. Emily was raised by her mother and never really knew her father, who had left when she was very young. Her mother, in her naivety, had told Emily that her father was a very successful pirate by the name of Captain Saro, which Emily believed. Captain Saro was indeed a legend in Edenea, and he was feared by any of the less prepared races who dwelled near the coast, however he was certainly not Emily’s father, and Emily’s mother regretted her lie almost as soon as she had told it, but after seeing the glow in Emily’s eyes, she didn’t have the heart to tell her the truth. Emily grew up to become a very successful captain of her own ship. She led many expeditions in search of treasures, fought in many battles and even, in her clumsiness, sank a brig. Emily has recently felt that the time was ripe for her to search for her father, who left on a trade mission a decade before and never returned. While Emily had never actually met Captain Saro, her dreams of teaming up with her father became too much to bear. On top of this, she imagined that the bounty Captain Saro would pay her for saving him would pay for the expedition ten-fold. Emily has dreams of grandeur. She dreams of becoming as powerful as Captain Saro, and someday becoming the Pirate-Queen of Blacksails bay. She wants to find her father, and is completely unaware of the gross disappointment that lies down that road, despite that those around her mock her for believing her mother’s lie and that the rumor of her father couldn’t possibly be true. Emily will join the Overlord because she is looking for her father. The thought of an expedition excites her (even if it is on land) and the details of the Overlord and his/her campaign or moot to her. Emily Pearl seeks to become powerful one way, or another and will let nothing stand in her way.